Not Askin For Much
by atp4eva
Summary: My first fanfiction so please just read and reveiw please. Established Puckleberry sort of.  Cherry and Berryford freindship.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfiction and I'm kind of nervous about what you guys think hope its up to your standards and you want me to continue. And oh yeah I don't own Glee because if I did it would be Puckleberry 24-7 and Finchel would have never happened because that was just plain wrong. Why would they do something like that.**

Epilogue

-Rachel's POV-

"Rach I'm not askin for much just for you to let me in," Noah said with desperate eyes.

"Noah I just don't know if I can." I replied back honestly, choking on tears.

"But why Rach, why?" he said more screaming than asking.

I could tell he was getting angrier by the second.

"I just don't wanna get hurt." It came out softly barely above a whisper. Noah calmed down a lot when he heard my response, taking me into his arms as I started to cry.

"Shh…. Babe I would never hurt you okay?," he tilted my chin up so I was looking him in the eye " I love you."

"Really?" I asked with hope filled eyes.

"Really." Then he bent down and kissed and at that moment I was truly happy, happy that Finn broke my heart like he did or else I wouldn't have Noah Puckerman as my boyfriend."

**I know its really short and if someone would have done this to me I would've been very mad but I just wanna see if I even get a response first so I can upload again as soon as tomorrow if I get positive feedback such as a review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**SO I get a total of two reviews which was amazing to me because well somebody read my story. But did anyone see the commercial for next week's episode of glee "gimme a dollar' oh Rachel. Well I was going to upload yesterday but my laptop screen cracked so I have to wait to get that fixed fml. But what are friends for…**

_-Rachel's POV-_

_ "Shh…. Babe I would never hurt you okay?," he tilted my chin up so I was looking him in the eye " I love you."_

"_Really?" I asked with hope filled eyes._

_ "Really." Then he bent down and kissed and at that moment I was truly happy, happy that Finn broke my heart like he did or else I wouldn't have Noah Puckerman as my boyfriend."_

-Earlier that day-

Noah and I had been going out for about two weeks and I thought I was over Finn, no I knew I was over him. So when I came to school early like normally do and went into the choir room to see him making out with Quinn I don't know why I started crying. I ran out of the room tears flooding my vision. I guess I'm not as over him as I thought. As I'm about to turn into the bathroom I hear Noah call my name I ignore him and continue running I turn into the bathroom and slide onto the floor sobbing.

I guess I forgot to lock the door because Noah came in and slide down to the floor beside me.

"Babe what wrong?" I didn't answer instead straightening myself out. "Come on Rach you gotta tell me what wrong so I can help."

"You're asking too much of me," I said looking at the ground.

"What Rach you're asking too much of me you want me over Finn and I just can't get over him and I'm not your just asking too much."

-Puck's POV-

So great that's what all this is about the girl I love is on the floor crying because Finn and his bitch girlfriend Quinn were making out. I just wanna punch Finn but Rachel will chew my ass out if I do. And she's really fucking torn up about this shit too. I mean I told her I love her and she did was ask if I was serious that's bullshit.

So now I'm walking to the nurses office to sleep through my last couple classes and I see Rachel talking to Frankenteen and she looks really pissed so I walk over I guess she didn't see me coming because she told him some shit she hasn't told me yet.

"Rach you love me always have always will," Finn said.

"No correction Finn I thought I loved you but I realize now I was in love with the thought of you it was just a mild infatuation and I'm over it now so please just leave me alone. The only person I love right now is Noah. Got talk to your girlfriend Quinn and refrain from speaking to me ever again unless it pertains to Glee."

"But-"

"You heard her Frankenteen back off or ill back you off."

Finn look like he was about to say something but stopped himself and walked away. I looked down at Rachel who was tilled a little shocked by my sudden appearance.

"So you love me huh?" I said with a satisfied smirk.

"Do I?" she teased.

"You better because I felt like a fucking pussy when I told you first."

"Well it's not my fault you said it first but in any case I do love you"

I smiled "Say it again."

"Noah-"

"Please Rach, "I pulled the puppy dog eyes

"I love you Noah Elijah Puckerman" I kissed her and didn't stop until see needed air.

"I knew it no one can resist the Puckerone" I turned to leave

"Noah your class is the other way"

"Yeah but I don't feel good"

"Liar"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I wont be updating for the whole month of april but when I come back I will have at least 2 chapters for all my stories to upload.


	4. Author's Note

Hi guys!

I feel like I've been neglecting you because well I have. To tell you the truth I completely forgot about these stories but every so often I get a story alert telling me hat people are still interested. Thing is I don't know where to go with this so put ideas in the comments and I'll figure it out. Hopefully if all goes well here will be regular updates starting in November.

Sincerely,

Atp4eva

P.S My name is Alonae ( A-lawn-aye) you can address me as such.


End file.
